Question: How many perfect squares are between 50 and 250?
Explanation: Since $7^2 < 50 < 8^2$ and $15^2 < 250 < 16^2$, the squares between 50 and 250 are $8^2,9^2,10^2,\ldots,15^2$.  So there are $15 - 8 + 1 = \boxed{8}$ such squares.